Overcoming The Pain
by BelieverInLove
Summary: Logan's life is hanging by a thread as he lay in a coma after a terrible car accedient. How will his friends cope? As well as his girlfriend? Is it time to say goodbye? Or will he get one more chance... Read to find out! No Slash. L/OC C/OC K/OC J/OC
1. A Killer Storm

A/N: Hello again, my first story did not get many reviews so I am hoping this one will be a big hit! I hope you like it; by the way, this is an OC story. I posted what they look like in my profile so look! Oh and there may be a few errors because I unfortunately do not have a beta anymore, but there will not be too many. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own BTR or the quotes used in this story. However, I do own the OCs used in the story!

P.S. The girl's names are Bailey 16 (Logan's GF) Aubrey 17 (James GF) Brooke 16 (Carlos GF) and Zoëy 17 (Kendall's GF).

A Killer Storm

"In our lives there is bound to come some pain, surely as there are storms and falling rain, just believe that the one who holds the storms will bring sun"- Unknown

The thunder crackled through the sky as the car skidded across the wet pavement, rain pelting the car. Lighting lit up the dreary night sky, as the four boys drove along the highway of LA, music blaring and laughter filling the car. Logan the brain who did not think it was a good idea to go out in these weather condition sat in the drivers seat laughing ignoring the raising speedometer. Kendall the leader sat the front laughing without a care in the world, not seeing the speeding car with any headlights coming straight at them,

Carlos the fun loving, crazy one sat in the back seat making his friends laugh not seeing the other people avoiding the car who drove on the wrong side of the rode.

James the egotistical self-centered one sat next to Carlos laughing along with his friends while combing his hair not hearing someone slam on there horn.

It went so fast the laughter turned into screams but they could not react fast enough, the car collided into them head on at 90 miles per hour and the two spun into a median. Then silence the thunder stopped and the lighting did not light up the night sky any longer. All you could here was the faint sound of sirens in the distance.

*Flashback*

"Good job tonight boys Kelly said smiling"

"Thanks the boys exclaimed" walking out of the studio Gustavo yelling at them not to be late tomorrow.

"We do something tonight Carlos exclaimed" "Yea we should, why don't we ask Brooke, Aubrey, Bailey and Zoëy Kendall said" "They can't they have late rehearsal and besides the rains coming down pretty hard Logan said" "Oh come on Logie we won't be out that late and the storm will calm down soon" "James said flipping his hair". "I don't know guys its already pretty late." "Please Logan please, please, please come on Carlos said begging" Logan rolled his eyes "I need new friends", "so is that a yes Kendall asked", "yes it is Logan laughed", "Woo Carlos yelled" running to the car slamming into the door on his way. Oh Carlos James said shaking his head, "I am ok Carlos said running to the car." The three laughed and made there way to the freeway.

*End Flashback*

"Where are they Mrs. Knight exclaimed" running through the doors of the hospital Katie in tow, "Mrs. Can I help the nurse at the front desk asked", I am looking for Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, James Diamond and Logan Mitchell she said. Ok are you family the nurse asked typing away on the computer, yes I am she said not caring if she lied, ok the doctor needs to have a word with you before you see them, if you can just take a seat he'll be out soon she smiled. Ok she sighed inwardly tears in her eyes as she lead Katie over to the waiting area.

She tried getting a hold of Bailey, Aubrey, Brooke and Zoëy but they did not answer. She got a hold of Carlos's family and James and they were going to fly out ASAP but she could not contact Logan's family. She was devastated, she felt useless as she sat there waiting to hear the information.

Carlos opened his eyes and groaned his head was pounding it felt like a bus hit him, then all the memories flooded back; he remembered the car colliding into them and that was it. He looked around and saw he had an IV hooked up to him and a heart monitor, his leg was in a cast and a piece of gauze on his head. My helmet he thought looking around frantically knowing it was a bad idea feeling instantly dizzy. Welcome back a nurse smiled walking into the room, how long was I out he asked a few hours she smiled but your condition is looking good. He nodded how are my friends he asked are they ok? However, before she could answer her pager went off he she was out of the room. Carlos sighed hoping they were ok.

Family of Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond; Yes Mrs. Knight said standing up, I'm doctor Grayson he said shaking her hand, how are they she asked nervously. Well Mrs. You may want to sit he said.

A/N: Ha-ha cliffhanger! Hope you liked it, I will try up dating ASAP, there may be another chapter up tonight but know promises! I am sorry it wasn't to exciting but the next chapters will be totally drama filled! Thanks for reading R&R please!


	2. Falling

A/N: Hello there, here is the second chapter to Overcoming the Pain I hope you enjoy! Oh and sorry if some of my medical stuff is wrong I've been

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunately…

Falling

"One can find so many pains when the rain is falling" - John Steinbeck

"Well your son Kendall is awake, he has a fractured wrist a small concussion and some bruising, Carlos has a large gash on his forehead and a broken leg, James has bruising a broken hand and a cut on his check."

"Now Logan's condition is very bad his air bag didn't deploy on time, so the result of that was his head hit the window then hit the steering wheel, causing a server concussion, he also has a cracked rib a fractured shin and some minor cuts on his face, and I'm very sorry to say this but he fell into a coma a few hours ago due to brain edema which is the swelling of the brain due to intracranial pressure causing the blood to stop flowing into the brain, in result we had to stop it by inserting a cranial screw."

"We tried to contact his family but there was no answer, we heard that you take care of the boys and were wondering if you new were they are?" Dr. Grayson asked.

Mrs. Knight had tears running down her face, "his parents are on a cruise to Europe and South America and only call him once a month, and he doesn't have any other family except us his friends are going to be devastated what's going to happen to him?" she asked.

"Well at this time he only has a 50 percent chance of survival, fortunately he can breath on his own but is unresponsive to touch which means he has low brain activity" he said.

"Would you mind not telling the Kendall, Carlos or James, I will," she said sadly.

He nodded sympathetically, "you may go see your son he's in room 215."

"Thank you" she said picking up a sleeping Katie and making her way to her son's room.

*Girlfriends POV*

Bailey Rose awoke to the sun shinning into her window she had a smile plastered on her face as she made her way to the bathroom, combing her slightly curly brown hair, today was her and Logan's one year anniversary. She walked back into her and Brooke's room, picking up her blackberry seeing she had a text from Logan and seven missed calls from Mrs. Knight and one voicemail from her.

The text from Logan was just saying hi and the voicemail from Mrs. Knight said "Bailey call me as soon as you get this, something happened to the boys."

She walked into the living room and quickly dialed her number. "Hello dear "Mrs. Knight answered in a tear strained voice.

"What happened?" Bailey asked worriedly.

"You need to come down to the hospital, I'll explain when you get here, bring the others with you", "are they ok," Bailey asked panicked.

"I'll tell you when you get here," she said hanging up.

The line went dead, and Bailey started to panic knowing this could not be good she ran back into her room and shook Brooke awake.

"Brooke wake up" she said shaking her.

"Gah, just ten more minutes" she groaned.

"We don't have ten minutes the guys are in the hospital." She shot out of bed, falling out in the process.

"Are they ok?" her forest green eyes brimming with tears.

"I don't know, but come on" she said walking over to Aubrey and Zoëy's room.

"Bre, wake up".

"Go away Bailey, I need my beauty sleep" Aubrey mumbled.

"The guy's are in the hospital," Aubrey sat up abruptly, "That's not funny".

"It's not a joke I'm serious, we need to get to the hospital you have five minutes" she said walking over to Zoëy's bed. "Wait do you know if there ok?" Aubrey asked.

"No, that's why we need to hurry" she said. "Zoëy wake up something happened to the guys, there in the hospital".

"What happened?" she asked sitting up. "I don't know but we need to go" Bailey said rushing out of the room.

The four girls rushed out of the apartment, dreading the worst.

Mrs. Knight walked into her son's room.

"Hey mom" he smiled

"Hi sweetie" she said setting Katie down and hugging her son tightly, "Are you ok?" Do you need anything?" she asked stroking his hair.

No I'm ok thanks mom, how are Carlos, James and Logan?" he asked anxiously.

Tears were in her eyes as she told him James and Carlos's condition. "Sweetie, Logan well he's well"… "Mom what happened?" Kendall asked getting worried. She took a deep breath, "Kendall he's in a coma".

A/N: Another cliffhanger! I hope you like the story so far! I would really love your input so please review! The next chapter will be up shortly. Happy reading!


	3. Greif

A/N: Hello my fellow readers! Thank you all for reviewing, favorting, and subscribing to my story it means a lot! I hope you like this next chapter; I also want to give a shout out to my new beta Underworld Chick! Enjoy!

Greif

"Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it"-J.K. Rowling

Kendall's eyes widened at his mothers words. He felt as if the plain whitewalls were closing in on him, he was speechless. His brother, the boy he hasknown for nine and a half years, his best friend was lying in a coma.

"Is he going to be ok?" He whispered sadly.

"The doctor said he has a fifty percent chance of survival. They also told mehe had a concussion which caused a brain bleed, called a brain edema," shesadly, looking at the pain in her sons eyes.

He felt numb, he still couldn't wrap his brain around it. For a moment, arush of guilt surged through him, they shouldn't of gone out, they should oflistened to him, he should of offered to drive. He did not do his job, he did notprotect Logan like he promised to after he told them about his past he failedand that was the worst part.

His mother leaned down to kiss her son's forehead, "I'll be right back okay?"

He nodded, staring sadly at his hands.

She walked out of the room, going to the cafeteria for some coffee when shesaw the four girls running towards her.

"Hello girls," she smiled, giving them all hugging them.

"What happened?" Zoëy asked.

"The boys were in a car accident; they got hit head on by a drunkdriver and spun into a median. Kendall, James, and Carlos have minor injures,but Logan is in a coma. He's in the worst condition because his airbag didn'tdeploy on time," she said, her eyes darting to Bailey's.

Bailey's world came crashing down. She fell into a nearby chair and startedsobbing, her friends hugged her tightly, whispering words of comfort to theirfriend.

"Is he going to be ok?" she choked out.

"He has a fifty percent chance of survival."

"Can we see them?" She asked, looking up from her hands

Mrs. Knight nodded and told the girls the room numbers. They stood in frontof the doors afraid what they will see on the other side.

Zoëy walked into Kendall's room.

"Hey" she said running over to the bed, hugging him carefully, and giving hima kiss. He smiled, and held her tightly

"Hey sweetie" he said whispered.

"Are you ok, you scared the crap out of me!" she said.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She said, punching his arm.

"Hey don't punch the ill" he said rubbing his arm.

"Your mom told me what happened to Logan, It'll be ok" She said, taking hishand.

"What if it's not, what if something happens to him?" He said sadly.

"Don't think like that it'll be okay. You have to be strong, for him," shesaid.

"Your right, thank you" he smiled kissing her.

"Your welcome" she said, pressing her forehead against his.

Aubrey walked into James' room, and seeing him looking at himself in amirror, for some reason made her smile.

"Hello handsome," she smiled leaning against the wall.

He looked up abruptly and smiled, "Hey beautiful"

She walked over and hugged him. "Are you ok?" she asked, kissing him.

"I guess, except my hair is a mess and my face is ruined because of thisblack eye," he said angrily.

She rolled her eyes, "You look fine."

He sighed "I guess, have you heard anything on Carlos, Logan, or Kendall?" he asked.

"Well Carlos and Kendall are good, but Logan is in a coma. He has a fiftypercent chance of survival," she said wringing her hands.

His eyes widened, this could not be happing, not to Logan, not to the boywhose been through so much all ready. James rarely cried but after hearing this, hefelt the warm liquid build up in his eyes.

Aubrey hugged him tightly, "It'll be ok," she whispered. James could only hugher back and try not to let the tears fall.

Brooke walked into Carlos's room, he lay tangled in the white sheets soundasleep.

She stood in the doorway, staring at her boyfriend of ten months. She lookedaround the white room; she had hated hospitals ever since she was a littlegirl. She hated them because these white walls took away her parents so long ago andmade her, and her 3 older brothers go and live with her estranged aunt.

She tucked her long black hair behind her ears and sat on a chair next toCarlos's bed. She knew she shouldn't worry, he was fine, but they said thesame thing about her dad and he was taken away from her, all the memories floodedback she put her head in her hands and started to cry.

Carlos woke up and rubbed his eyes. He heard a strange noise and jumpedslightly when he saw someone next to his bed. He then noticed it was Brooke.

He frowned slightly when he saw her shaking slightly; she was either cold orcrying. He tapped her lightly on the head. Her head shot up and sawhis warm brown eyes looking into her forest green ones.

She quickly wiped her eyes and put on a smile. "Hey you're up!" She saidhugging him carefully.

He looked at her skeptically. "Were you crying?" he asked, taking her hand.

"N-n-no" she stuttered

"You're lying" he said in a singsong voice poking her in the stomach "What'swrong? He asked.

She laughed slightly, "It's just my parents died in a car crash and they saidmy dad would be fine, and then he died, and I'm scared!" She cried. "I know it's stupid and I'm over reacting but I can't help it."

"Brooky, I'm okay, don't worry. You're going to be stuck with me for a longtime," he smiled pulling her into a kiss.

"I'm okay with being stuck with you," she laughed.

"I'm also scared for Bailey, I mean Logan may never wake up," she frowned.

Carlos's eyes widened "Wait a second what do you mean he may never wake up?"His heart was increasing in speed.

"Logan is in a coma and has a fifty percent chance of survival, no one toldyou?" she asked.

"No, no, no this can't be happening!" He said angrily. "He has to wake up, hehas to," he said.

"Carlos calm down, its ok," she said hugging him tightly."

Tears welled in his eyes. "This can't be happening," he whispered, feeling as if their worlds were crashing down around them.

Bailey's hand was shaking as she reached for the doorknob, tears were alreadyfalling down her cheeks, and she took in a deep shaky breath and walked intothe semi -lighted room, and almost collapsed to the floor, there in front ofher lay Logan.

Two IV's were hooked up to him, as was a heart monitor and many other typesof machines. He had his head wrapped in gauze and some type of device attachedto his head, and a cast on his leg. She walked over carefully, stood, and staredat him, her body shaking from crying, all she could do was stare.

After what felt like an eternity she took his hand and kissed him on thelips, then sat down next to him. It look as if was sleeping and could wake up atany second, but, unfortunately that was not the case. He was in a coma and may ormay not wake up.

"Logan," she said, her voice cracking. "You probably can't hear me, but I loveyou, please you have to wake up, not only for me but for your friends they need you. Ineed you," she cried.

She's never felt like this about anyone, she built a wall around her heart notletting anyone in, she was the shy girl from Wisconsin who only talked to herthree best friends, but when she got to LA it was going to be different. Itwas here she met Logan, and he broke that wall down. Everything was finallyfalling into place, then this happened and it shattered everything into a million littlepieces. Whether they could be glued back together, she didn't know.

She sighed and kissed his cheek, "Happy anniversary," she whispered. Withthat, she put her head in her hands and started to cry. Nothing will ever bethe same.

A/N: I hoped you all liked this chapter! I still have no idea how many chapters there will be, but hopefully a lot! If you have any ideas for the story tell me and I may be able to fit it in! Please Review, I love your input! Happy Reading : )


	4. Broken

A/N: Hello my fellow fanfictioners! Sorry for the late update, schools a killer! However, I am back! So once again a shout out to my beta UnderworldChick and to all my fellow readers! I hope you like this chapter, its a little fillery because I had a lot to cover, but do not worry there will still be drama!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, sadly…

Broken"The fear of death is more to be dreaded then death itself"- Unknown

*A few days later*

It felt as if everything was going in slow motion, Kendall, Carlos, and Jameswere discharged from the hospital and were about to see Logan for the firsttime since the accident. They walked in slowly and the sight in front of themmade them sick. Every possible emotion surged through thier bodies. Every typeof machine imagineable was hooked up to him and he looked even paler then boys were frozen in was the first to walked over and sit in a chair next to Logan. Carlosand James followed behind him. No one said anything for a while; the onlysound was the beeping of his heart monitor. Kendall was angry. He did notunderstand how this could have happened to him; he had already gone throughso much. He felt the need to protect his best friend, ever since Logan told himabout his past he promised himself to protect him and in someway he felt asif he failed in some tried to be strong in front of his friends, he was the leader he could notshow emotion he had to be strong, but finally the wall broke and the tearsstarted to fall; his body shaking. His two friends rushed to his side andhugged thier best friend. Soon the others were crying as well, they hadfinally broken.

"This is my fault," Kendall whispered.

"No it's not, don't say that we couldn't of done anything to stop it," James said not believing the words coming out of his friends mouth.

"We could have listened to him," Kendall said silence filled the room for a moment.

"This isn't any of our faults," Carlos said.

"It feels like it is," Kendall frowned.

"Well we shouldn't blame ourselves," James stated.

"How can it not be, we pushed him to go with us, we made him drive, we distracted him, we cost our best friend his life" Kendall practically yelled he never did this, he was the strong one he never yelled, and his two friendswere taken aback.

"Kendall we push him to do a lot of things, he doesn't have to but he does,even if he didn't come it was going to happen," James said sighed,

"I know it's just hard." The other two nodded.

"We'll get through it," James said, smiling.

"We always seem to," Carlos smiled.

"I'm sorry guys, you're right."

"GROUP HUG!" Carlos exclaimed, hugging his three smiled, but then the mood changed into a somber one and as thewatched thier friend."We'll get through this," Kendall whispered grabbing Logan's hand. "You justhave to wake up," he thought.

*The Girl's POV*

Bailey sat on her bed strumming her guitar trying to take her mind offeverything; she tried writing a song but could not get the words down onpaper, her mind keep wandering to Logan. He lay in a hospital with a fiftypercent chance of survival, her boyfriend that she missed so much, she missedhis touch, they way he hugged her, the cute little things he did, andespecially the way he made her she thought more about him and all the memories flooding back to her, shestarted crying. Sobs shook her body and she set her guitar down and put herhead in her hands. She didn't hear the door open or feel someone sit next to her.

"Bays you ok?" Zoëy asked, putting a hand on her back.

"No," Bailey mutterd, shaking her ëy hugged her best friend tightly.

"It'll be okay, I promise."Bailey tried to believe her but she just couldn't.

"It hurts," she said crying harder.

Zoëy felt tears well in her eyes at her friends words. "I know but it'll geteasier I promise, he's going to be ok. He's strong, you just have to think positive."

"I'm scared, I try to be strong you know but it's hard," she said.

"It's ok to be scared, but don't let it control you," she smiled.

"I know, your right thank you," she smiled hugging her friend.

"And by theway when did you get so good at giving advice?"

Zoëy laughed. "I'm just that good"

Bailey smiled. "Do you want to get something to eat, I'm starving!""Sounds good," she said walking towards the door.

'I just have to be strong,' Bailey thought. However, that's easier said then done.

*Normal POV* (Time Skip)

Carlos, Kendall and James stood in the studio facing Gustavo and Kelly, thenews about the accident was all over the news and Mrs. Knight told him thenews. They gave them a week off which was more Kelly's idea then Gustavo' they stood in front of the two waiting for a verdict. Gustavo's face was emotionless he just stared at the three boy's.

"Dogs sit" he sighed "I am not angry, I'm furious, but I do not blame you boys nodded, but didn't say a word they were happy he was being slightlysympathetic.

"Griffin said we still have to do the CD" Gustavo said."But what about Logan, we can't do it without him" Kendall said.

"Boys we tried everything, but Griffin is making us do the CD, we only havetofinish two more songs," Kelly said three stared at their boss.

"But-"

"No buts," Gustavo said. "We have to finish.""Fine," Kendall said, slightly angry."We'll see you dogs tomorrow," Gustavo stated, turning around in his three left without a word.

"So what now?" James asked."The show must go on," Kendall shrugged."What's gonna happen if Logan doesn't wake up?" Carlos two stayed silent.

"I don't know, let's not think about it," Kendall said,walking arrived at there girlfriends apartment.

"Hey," Brooke said, smiling as she opening the door.

"Hi," Carlos smiled kissing her. The boys made their way into the apartment."How did it go at the studio?" Bailey asked from the couch."Good I guess, we still have to finish the CD with or without Logan," Jamessaid hugging Aubrey around the waist."I'm sorry guys that's horrible!" Zoëy said, frowning and leaning intoKendall's embrace.

"Its-," James sentence was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Bailey she opened the door, her eyes widened as she saw Logan's adoptiveparentson the other side of the door. Her friends faces mirroring the same surprisedlook on Bailey's face.

A/N: Hum wonder what's going to happen! You'll just have to wait and see! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if Gus was a little OOC. If you have any ideas let me know! Please Review! Happy Reading…


	5. Pain

A/N: Hello everybody! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever, school is killing me it sucks! But I'm here with another chapter the next will probably be the last but we will see : ) I am glad you all like my story! Therefore, this chapter is going to be really good! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yay I finally own BTR! Oh wait that was just a dream I had last night *sigh* never mind I own nothing…

P.S. I imagined Logan's adoptive parents as rich snobs' ha-ha idk why :p

Pain

Pain, you just have to ride it out, hope it goes away on its own, hope thewound that caused it heals. There are no solutions, no easy answers, you justbreathe deep and wait for it to subside. Most of the time pain can be managedbut sometimes the pain gets you where you least expect it. Hits way below thebelt and doesn't let up. Pain, you just have to fight through, because thetruth is you can't outrun it and life always makes more.-Meredith Grey From Grey's Anatomy

Bailey stood in the doorway, shocked beyond belief to see them standing there."Hi Mr. and Mrs. Roberts," Bailey said, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hello Bailey," they said, walking into the apartment.

"Why don't you come in," she mumbled.

The others stared in shock.

"I thought you guys wear on a cruise," Kendall said, anger surging through his veins.

"Well we were watching the news and heard what happened so we came out as soon as we could," said Eric, Logan's adoptive father. "And we listened to your mother's voicemail Kendall, are you all alright?" Lilly asked, fixing her bright red lipstick.

"Yeah were fantastic," James said.

They ignored his sarcasm and continued speaking.

"So what hospital is he at?" Lilly asked.

"I'll take you to it," Bailey said, walking to her room and grabbing herpurse and keys.

"Thank you dear, we will meet you downstairs," Eric said leading his wife out the door.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked walking into her room.

"They don't care; if they did they would have come a long time ago. They don't deserve Logan as a son, nor did his birth parents. He tries to loves them, but they don't care," she spat angrily."I agree with you Bay's so does everyone else, but at least they showed up,"

Kendall said shrugging, and giving her a firm hug. "Do you want us to come?"

"No, its fine, I'll do it. Thanks though," she smiled.

"No problem" he said leading her out to the family you want us to come?" Zoëy asked.

"No, its okay thanks guys, I'll be back," she smiled walking out the group looked at each other. Bailey's never gotten along with Logan's parents. They could only hope that it would go well .

Thecar ride was silent as they drove to the hospital.

"So Bailey how are you holding up?" Lilly asked, breaking the silence."I'm alright, getting through it slowly but surely," she said. "How are you guys"

"Oh we're good," Eric smiled.

Bailey was ready to wring there necks but held it in. "We're here."

"Do you mind if you wait in the waiting room dear." Lilly asked Bailey didn't know what to say but of course being her to nice self, she agreed. Thirty minutes later they came out of the room, Lilly had a somber expression on her face, as did Eric. They, once again, drove home in an awkward silence.

She dropped them off at a hotel they were staying at for the night. They got out of the car without a thank you and Bailey sped off back to the Palm Woods.

She walked into her and her friend's apartment angrily.

"Hey how'd it go?" Brooke questioned.

"They made me wait in the waiting room so they could see him then I dropped them off and they didn't even thank me. I know they don't approve of me or whatever but it doesn't mean they have to be jerks," Bailey sighed, plopping down on the couch.

"Awe I'm sorry Bail's, they're jerks anyway, don't let it get to you" Brooke smiled.

"Thanks Brooke, where is every one?" She asked,

"Kendall and Zoëy had to go to the store for Mrs. Knight, James and Aubrey are at the pool and Carlos is in the bathroom." she smiled.

"Oh ok cool." she said going to the kitchen to get some soda.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello" Brooke said answering the phone.

"Brooke its Mrs. Knight. Logan's doctor just called. He's awake!"The phone dropped out of Brooke's shaking hand. "Brooke what's wrong" Carlosand Bailey asked rushing to her looked

Bailey in the eyes.

"He's awake"

A/N: Hey so I didn't really like the ending but I wanted him to wake up, In the next chapter it'll be Logan's POV and then I'll explain how he woke up! Then I'll do a chapter on his recovery! So I hoped you enjoyed it and once again, I love Reviews so please review! Oh and once again sorry for the late update! Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving : ) Happy Reading…!


	6. Overcame The Pain

A/N: Hello FF readers! First off, I am dedicating this to TealMoose! She is an amazing author and one of my favorite ones! She made my day by reviewing all the chapters! So thank you TealMoose! In addition, I am extremely sorry for not updating I was swapped with school and I am recovering from surgery I had a few days ago, and recently had the energy to write! So here I am I'm once again terribly sorry! In other words I hope you all enjoy this chapter, this may be last one unless you guys have ideas for me I might even do a short sequel but I still can't decide, I'm also about to post some stories in need OCs for so keep a look out! Ok enough rambling on with the story: D Also I want to thank my amazing beta UnderworldChick -n- VMK Pirate!

Disclaimer: Nope still, do not own anything.

"Pain is temporary. It may only last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but finally it will subside and something else will take over… Happiness and when you finally feel that happiness you know you finally overcame the pain."

Overcome The Pain

Logan's POV

He slowly regained consciousness. He opened his eyes then shut them again tightly the lights above him burned his pupils, finally he opened them again blinked a few times, then looked around the white room. Logan then realized after several minutes he was in the hospital. What happened he thought when he saw a cast on his shin and his head and ribs ached? Then like a fist punching him in the stomach, he remembered. Laughter turned into screams as they saw the car coming at them the last thing he remembered was his head meeting the steering wheel then blackness.

Logan heard the door to his room open and a woman with auburn hair that wasup in a bun and had on Winnie the Pooh scrubs, she jumped slightly when she sawhim staring at her but then smiled.

"Welcome back. Let me go get the doctor," she said, walking out of the room quickly.

He groaned lightly after being awake for a few moments his whole body was inpain, but then he remembered his friends they were in the car with him hehoped they were okay.

The door opening again interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello Logan," the gray haired man smiled. "I'm Doctor Grayson and this is myintern Krisalyn were going to ask you a few questions, alright?"

Logan nodded. He was slightly confused why they were asking him questions they only do that with people who just came out of a comatose state, and he couldn't have just gotten out of a coma its only been a few hours right? He thought.

"Alright, what's your full name?"

"Logan Phillip Mitchell" he said.

"Where were you born?"

"St. Cloud, Minnesota."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes my friends and I were driving and we crashed the car."

"Okay when is your birthday and how old are you?"

"September fourteenth 1993, and I'm sixteen years old. Why are you asking me questions don't you only do this when patients are in a comatose state" he asked confused.

Krisalyn gave the doctor a worried look.

"Well Logan, when you were in the car accident. Your airbag didn't deploy intime and her head slammed into the window then the steering wheel and your brain hit the back of your skull which caused a brain edema which is were the brain swells and causes intracellular pressure causing the blood to stop flowing into the brain, you fell into a coma about 6 weeks ago," she said smiling sympathetically.

Logan looked at them in disbelief for once he was speechless.

"I know it's hard to hear Logan but after asking you some questions you donot have memory loss which is good but we need to ran a few more tests but so farso good. Your injuries are still pretty bad, which is to be expected."

"Are my friends ok?" he asked.

"Yes they're well" he smiled.

Logan nodded, what are you supposed to do in this situation, how are you supposed to react when someone tells you you have been in a coma for a month, you will never get that part of you life back. He missed everything recording songs, the hockey game they were supposed to go to, and his and Bailey's oneyear anniversary, that sent a dagger through his chest he never missed anything or forgot anything and he missed one of the most important days, he left her to spend it alone, he left his friends wondering if there best friend will ever wake up, and he left his parents wondering why they haven't heard from him, he laid back wishing it everything was just a dream.

*End Logan's POV*

Bailey and Carlos stared at Brooke in disbelief.

"What do you mean he's awake?" Carlos asked.

"He's mot in a coma anymore sweetie," Brooke smiled.

"I have to go tell the guys," he said excitedly running out of the room.

Brooke smiled then turned her attention toward Bailey who still stood there in disbelief. Before she could say anything Bailey engulfed her in a hug, tears welled in her eyes.

"He's awake," she smiled hugging her friend tears streaming down her face.

"Come on" she said pulling Brooke out of the room.

Mrs. Knight the guys and there girlfriends ran into the hospital Logan'sparents in tow.

Lilly walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me," she said to the lady who was on the phone "EXCUSE ME," she said louder.

"Mrs. Please hold on," the nurse said turning back to the phone.

Lilly sighed. "Lilly don't worry," Mrs. Knight smiled.

Were going to miss our flight she said checking her watch,

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll make it," Eric smiled.

"Excuse me, did you just say your leaving today after your only son woke up from a coma? Are you telling me that you can't stop thinking about yourselves for one minute and think about your son who was lying in a hospital bed with a fifty percent chance of waking up and he woke up do you people even care?" Mrs. Knight practically yelled

"You have no right to yell at us," Lilly snarled.

"Oh I'm sorry did I pinch a nerve? Well listen here you stuck up piece of garbage!"

"Do not call my wife that," Eric glared.

The kids stood in complete and utter shock at Mrs. Knight.

"Mom?" Kendall whispered.

Stay out of this sweetie," Mrs. Knight said shooting him a look.

"Sorry mommy," he . Knight continued, "You two are the worst parents ever, he already had a horrible set he doesn't need another one, he loves you. I don't understand why but he does. He tries to get noticed by you but you don't give him attention, you have never been there for him," she said clenching her fists in frustration.

"Do not tell me that I am a horrible parent, we love him to, do not dare tell me we haven't been there for him we were there from when he was nine to when he was sixteen," She glared.

"Then tell me where you were for his first hockey game, where you were for the first time he got sent to the hospital, AND what about you Eric where were you when he needed girl advice or help on his homework? Huh? Tell me that you may have been his parents for eight years but you have know idea what this boy has gone through. He's been hurt so badly no child should go through what he went through, you weren't there when he had nightmares every night and his friends had to comfort him. He needed you guys and you never showed up. He has a real family now," Mrs. Knight glared folding her arms.

Lilly was angry as was Eric.

"We don't have to take this, Logan is our son by law they told us we had to take care of him and we did he's a big boy he can handle it," Eric said.

The group stared in shock at what he said, Kendall clenched his fist but Zoëy held his hand so he would not do anything stupid.

"Then leave," Bailey glared.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Listen Challen you do not know us, thank you for your advice but we will do our parenting the way we want to. He does not need us. He has you people to take care of him.

"Come on sweetheart let's go. Tell Logan hello," Lilly said turning on herheal and walking away Eric followed behind her.

The family watched them walk out the door; Mrs. Knight sat down and rubbed her face.

"Mom, its ok you did what you could, you can't get it through there thick heads there stupid people and don't deserve Logan," he said

She smiled kissed his cheek, "I know dear thank you now we just have to tell him."

"I will," Bailey said speaking up.

All eyes went to her. "You don't have to, we will," James said."I want to. If that's okay?" she smiled slightly.

They nodded and all sat in silence still shocked at what happens moments ago.

Doctor Grayson walked into the waiting room.

Mrs. Knight he smiled.

The group stood up abruptly when the heard his voice.

"Hi doctor Grayson" she smiled.

"How is he?" Carlos asked.

"He is good, we ran some tests and everything looks good, we told him what happen and he was in shock so give him a little time," he smiled.

"Can we see him?" Kendall asked.

"Yes but only three in the room we don't want to overwhelm him," he said.

They nodded and he walked off, they stood there for a moment.

"You guys go" Aubrey nudged them.

They glanced at Bailey who smiled, the three walked to the elevator and made there way to Logan's room.

Logan's/ the Guy's POV

He laid there eyes closed, he heard the door open and assumed it was a doctor so he keep them closed, until he heard a familiar voice.

"I thought he wasn't in a coma anymore" he heard Carlos whisper

"Dude he's just sleeping" James said.

"What if he's not?" Carlos said.

"He is" Kendall smiled.

Logan opened his eyes, turned his head toward his friends, and smiled brightly.

Carlos smiled brightly "You're alive!" he exclaimed hugging Logan, tears in his eyes that were now falling.

His other friends did the same, tears filling their eyes, they sat in chairs surrounding there friend.

"How 'ya feelin'?" James asked.

"I'm ok, shocked I guess is a good word. How are you guys and Bailey and everyone else?" he asked

"Were good much better now, Bay's been okay she took it hard. Well we all did though, were just glad your back" Kendall smiled.

"So am I, it was weird I never thought this would ever happen, you know to me at least. I guess I'm glad it was me rather than you guy's," he said looking down at his hands.

The boys sat staring at him. "Logie know one expects this to happen to them, and we rather it happened to us. Actually I rather of it not happened at all!" Kendall said with a tinge of anger.

James and Carlos nodded. "We're just glad your okay buddy" James said patting his shoulder.

Logan smiled, "Sorry I had to put you through all of this, I wish it never even happened, what did I miss while I was out? Did you guys get hurt badly? He asked.

"One do not be sorry," Carlos smiled.

"Two we wish it never happened either," Kendall said

"And three, you didn't miss too much but Gustavo kind of made us finish the album," James frowned.

"I would of figured as much, I understand," he smiled.

"Oh good we thought you were going to be mad," Carlos laughed.

"When do I ever get mad?" Logan smiled.

"Well there was that one time when you attacked James and almost punched him, that was funny," Carlos smiled reminiscing on the moment.

"How exactly was that funny?" James asked shaking his head.

I don't know it just was," Carlos shrugged.

"You… Carlos… you know I don't even know what to say," James smiled, shrugging.

Logan laughed, as did Kendall.

"So what else did I miss?" Logan asked.

"Well we visited you a lot, and there was a really good hockey game on the other night, we recorded it," Kendall smiled.

"Oh and you missed when Katie 'accidentally' pushed Mr. Bitters into thepool, that was funny," Carlos smiled.

"Oh and when Carlos tried eating twenty corn dogs in two minutes," James laughed.

"That was awesome!" Carlos exclaimed. "Even though I threw up"

The boys laughed and talked for a while, Logan smiled he had amazing friendsand was happy they were okay and making him feel better.

*End POV* ***

The guys walked out of his room and out to the waiting room.

"How is he?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"He's okay," James smiled.

"Doing better though, it seems," Carlos said sitting down next to Brooke.

"You can go see him," Kendall said taking his seat next to Zoëy.

"Go ahead Bailey we'll wait," Aubrey smiled.

"Are you sure we can all go," she said.

"Go," Zoëy smiled.

Bailey stood up and walked slowly to the door down the hallway, with her shaking hand she reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

*Logan's POV*

When his friends left he snuggled under the blankets. He was thankful to have such amazing best friends and was relieved they were okay. He was snapped out of his thoughts of the door opening once again. The sight in front of him made him smile, Bailey stood at the other end of the room looking straight into his brown eyes.

*Regular POV*

Bailey looked at him tears in her eyes she ran over and hugged him tightly trying not to

hurt him. Logan hugged her back just as tight trying not to hurt himself. Tears pooled out of her eyes, she was finally getting to see her boyfriend awake after a month.

She sat down next to him and wiped her eyes; he lifted his hand and wiped the reaming streaks away.

"How are you?" she asked taking his hand.

"I'm good, a little surprised" he said.

She nodded. "I understand it would be surprising."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She let out a small laugh. "Logan you're the one in the hospital and you're asking if I'm okay?"

He smiled. "Well then let me rephrase that, how are you?"

"I'm much better now," she said smiling and laughing.

"I'm sorry for putting you thorough all this," he frowned.

She ran a hand through his hair. "Don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault."

"I know but I feel like there was someway I could have prevented it," he said.

"You have know idea how many times I heard that come out of Kendall, James and Carlos's mouths. There was no way you guys could have prevented it, it was the guy who was driving on the wrong side of the roads fault" she said shaking her head.

"I know. you're right," he said.

"Of course I am" she exclaimed.

He laughed.

"I want to give you a present," she picking something off the ground. "Since I couldn't on our anniversary."

She picked up a scrapbook and handed it to him.

"I made it," she smiled.

As he flipped through it, he frowned.

"Do you not like it?" she asked looking at the ground.

"No, I love it," he smiled taking her hand again.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just, I missed it our anniversary," he said sadly.

"Logan, you're her now and that's all that matters," she said.

He nodded. "I'll make it up to you."

She smiled. "You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Okay," she nodded.

Thank you for my present, I love it," he exclaimed

"Your welcome, I'm glad," she smiled kissing him and for the first time in a month she felt him kiss back.

"So are my parents here?" he asked.

She totally forgot about the previous few hours it made her blood boil just thinking of it, and now she had to break it to Logan.

"No," she frowned.

"Where are they?" he asked.

She sucked in a deep breath and told him everything she left out the part about his father saying he was their son by law and he could take care of himself.

Once she was finished the tiny room fell silent all she could seem to hear was the heart monitor beeping, everything else was silent even the cars outside.

"Logan I'm sorry," she whispered breaking the eerie silence.

"I don't know what to say," he said.

"You don't have to say anything, they are horrible people and don't deserve you," she said hugging him.

"I just wish for, once I had parents who cared," he said sadly

Tears welled in Bailey's eyes once again.

"You have something better. You have best friends who are practically brothers who care, Mrs. Knight cares, Katie cares, my friends care, and I care Logie."

He simply nodded, "I know."

"Are you okay?" she questioned.

"I'm good," he said.

"Okay. I'm going to let everyone else have a chance to say hi. I'll be back," she smiled kissing him. He smiled and nodded.

Once she left, Logan let the tears he was holding back fall, Bailey was right but it still hurt.

Everyone visited him, Kendall James and Carlos went back to make sure he was okay after what Bailey told the friends.

"Hey," Kendall smiled walking into the room the other two in tow.

"Hey guys," Logan smiled wiping is eye making sure the tears were gone.

However, the boys were smart they new he had been crying.

"What's wrong?" James asked sitting down.

"I'm fine, it's nothing," he said.

"Logie," Kendall chided.

The smaller boy sighed. "Just my parents."

"Listen you parents are jerks, you have us Logie, who cares about them?" Kendall said.

"They don't mean to," he said.

"Why are you defending them, they pretty much said they didn't want you" James exclaimed angrily.

"James," Carlos said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sorry Logie it's just you shouldn't defend them, we're your real family," James smiled.

"It's fine I know you guys are right, but for once I want parents who care," Logan said feeling the tears in his eyes.

Kendall felt anger rush through him he hated his parents for what they had done to him; he pulled his friend into a hug.

"We're your family Logan, we care," Kendall said.

Logan nodded as his other friends hugged him.

"Thanks guys" he smiled.

"No problem that's what we do," Carlos smiled.

The boys left a few hours after, to let Logan sleep.

As he laid there thinking about the day he had, he was content. He may not of had parents who loved him, but instead a family who loved him and cared for him. Finally he had people who cared and that was that made the pain go away.

A/N: All right here it is! I hope you all like it, I hope you all like how long it is! I will be writing more soon, let me know if I should do something more or if you have a request for a story you want me to write! Therefore, I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for staying with me and reviewing! Please review it will we a late birthday/Christmas present for me! : p thank you all again. Happy Reading!


End file.
